


As It Began

by Queens_babe



Series: Golden Years [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_babe/pseuds/Queens_babe
Summary: Captures the Smile era/early Queen





	As It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte is one of the singers of Smile and after Tim quit, they have to hire a second singer.

Charlotte sat on an amp eating grapes and watching Brian and Roger argue. The door opened and closed, signaling someone had walked into the practice space. Charlotte didn't look away from the argument, but heard the person walk over to her.

"Let me catch you up. The blonde one thinks Star Trek is better than Star Wars and the tall one is a slut for Star Wars." Charlotte informed the person and tossed another grape in her mouth.

They both watched the argument silently for a moment.

"And what is your opinion on the matter?" The person, a man. asked.

Charlotte finally looked at him. "Well, my favorite films are Some Like It Hot and A Night At The Opera." She offered.

"Those are some of my favorite films as well!" He exclaimed.

"Marx Brothers-pure genius." Charlotte said.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't come up here to talk film. Are you here for the audition, love?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am." He nodded his head.

Charlotte stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled, getting Brian and Roger's attention. "Oi! This guy here," She looked at him again. "Sorry I didn't get your name, love."

"Freddie." He told her. 

"Freddie here wants to audition." Charlotte relayed.

"What song do you wanna do, mate?" Roger asked Freddie.

"Keep Yourself Alive." He named one of his favorite Smile songs.

"You'll sing by yourself first and then if we see you fit for the job, I'll sing with you." Charlotte informed him.

Freddie nodded in understanding.

"Good luck, sugar." She winked. 

Brian and Roger began playing Keep Yourself Alive and Freddie started singing. 

Charlotte nodded her head to the beat. "Alright." She said after the chorus, causing everyone to stop. She hopped off the amp and walked over to them. "I'll weigh in first, you've got my vote." 

Freddie started to smile and then hid it behind his hand. 

"Oh, for sure." Brian agreed. 

"That makes three yeses." Roger said. 

"Welcome to the band, Freddie." Charlotte gave him a friendly smile. 

The four of them hung out and practiced for a while.

After a couple hours, there was a pounding on the door and the music stopped. 

Charlotte looked at the clock. Seven. "Oh shit! I forgot about dinner with my parents." 

The pounding on the door resumed. 

"Charlotte, I know you're in there!" A man called from the other side. "I just heard you singing!" 

"Shit." She muttered and went over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Hi daddy." She said weakly. 

"Charlotte Ruth Luddington, do you have any idea what time it is?" Her father demanded. 

"Seven." She muttered, looking down at her feet. 

"And what time were you supposed to meet your mother and I?" He asked.

"6:30." She whispered. 

"Instead you're here!" He motioned. "Practicing with your stupid band." He shook his head. "Where did I go wrong with you, my child?" 

"The band isn't stupid." Charlotte whispered.

"You'll never be successful if you don't complete your studies, Charlotte. You'll be standing on street corners." He looked her up and down. "Suppose that's what you do anyway. You're dressed like a trashy little whore." 

Charlotte looked at her outfit: a white tank top that tied at her shoulders and a pair of plaid trousers with a pair of white flats.

"Which one of these clowns are you fucking?" Her father looked at her bandmates. 

"None of them!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Her father turned to her. "Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady!" He yelled, wagging a finger in her face. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed her arm roughly. 

Charlotte looked at her bandmates and mouthed a quick "sorry, see you later" before allowing her father to pull her out the door.


End file.
